Stranger Love
by K2hudberry
Summary: Mike e Eleven se conheceram de uma forma completamente surpreendente, enquanto ele e seus amigos procuravam por Will... porém, quando o amor bate, não importam o momento, a idade nem as aparências.


1\. _**– Sunday Bloody Sunday**_

" _I can't believe the news today_

 _I can't close my eyes, make them go away_

 _How long?_

 _How long must we sing this song?" ( U2)_

(Não posso acreditar nas notícias de hoje

Oh, não posso fechar os olhos e fazê-las desaparecer

Quanto tempo?

Quanto tempo teremos de cantar essa canção?)

Mike acordou assustado, ofegante. Outro pesadelo. Eles estavam cada vez mais recorrentes, sempre do mesmo modo: ele via as paredes da escola jorrarem sangue, como no filme _O Iluminado_ , o monstro do mundo invertido aparecia e então... ela surgia do nada, corajosa, com aquele olhar absurdamente perigoso e letal e sumia, deixando-o para trás, como naquele dia.

O garoto suspirou e levantou da cama, para ir ao banheiro. Não adiantava falar aquilo para os amigos. Sim, eles sentiam também a falta dela, mas ele sabia, ele sentia _um outro tipo de falta_ , mais séria, mais profunda, mais difícil de lidar. Ele nem sabia o que estar apaixonado, e parecia tão embaraçoso conversar com os pais sobre isso, ou com Nancy. Ele nem entendia direito como se expressar, mas algo em seu coração simplesmente dizia que Eleven era única, especial, e que ele, se pudesse, realmente teria feito tudo por ela. Isso era amor.

O xerife Hooper falou algo para eles, quando saíam da escola, que haveria indícios de que algo andava pela floresta proibida. Will agiu estranho, tendo um acesso de tosse esquisito, mas o policial chegou perto de Mike e disse:

\- Ela... pode ser que ela esteja lá. Mas não se iluda, ok?

\- Algo de ruim pode ter acontecido a ela? – ele indagou, hesitante.

\- Eu diria que que sim. Mas eu não sei, ninguém realmente sabe o quanto ela é poderosa.

Dustin ouviu tudo e se intrometeu na conversa:

\- Eu acho que a gente precisa levar waffles para a floresta ainda hoje e ver o que acontece!

Mike e os amigos seguiram para a sua casa e preparam alguns waffles e mais outras coisas das quais El poderia gostar. O coração de Mike batia descompassado, e ele precisava redobrar a atenção para continuar processando direito o que os amigos estavam falando ao seu redor:

\- Você acha... acha mesmo que ela tá viva? – Lucas, sempre cético, perguntou.

\- Nós precisamos saber, não é? – Mike respondeu, colocando as coisas dentro da mochila. – Eu só não aguento mais viver com essa incerteza, _eu preciso saber o que houve com a El_.

2 _ **.- How Soon Is Now?**_

" _I am human and I need to be loved_

 _Just like everybody else does" (The Smiths)_

( "Eu sou humano e preciso ser amado

Como qualquer um precisa")

Eles andam pela floresta, e há apenas frio, árvores cuja penumbra é assustadora, galhos que estralam ao serem pisados. Will sente alguma coisa, tosse, e se esconde por uns instantes para cuspir:

\- Cara, você tá bem? – Dustin questiona.

\- Eu só... eu acho que...- Will balbucia. – Será que aqui tem um portal?

Todos olharam aflitos ao redor, tentando fazer o menos barulho possível, quando eles ouviram um som quase inaudível, seguido de uma farfalhar de folhas:

\- El? Eleven? – Mike gritou. – El, somos nós! El, você tá aqui?

\- Mike? – ela sussurrou, saindo das sombras.

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Se ria, se chorava, se gritava, se a abraçava.

Ela se aproximou cautelosa, como um bicho assustado. Estava muito mais magra, os olhos fundos, grandes vergões na testa, bochechas e braços.

\- Você tá bem?- Mike falou baixo. Ele queria fazer a dor dela ir embora.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Então, sorriu com o canto dos lábios para cada um dos meninos e desmaiou.

[...]

Mike foi junto com ela na ambulância de resgate, sempre segurando a mão de Eleven. Seus dedos finos e delicados se encaixavam bem nos dele, o que o fez sorrir. No hospital, Joyce Byers apareceu e segurou em seu ombro:

\- Talvez ela não acorde agora, Mike.

\- Eu queria... eu acho que ela não vai querer ficar sozinha.

\- Ela nunca mais estará sozinha, querido. Todos nós a amamos. Eu duvido que a mãe dela possa vê-la novamente, mas nós estamos aqui por ela.

\- A mãe? – Mike estranhou.

\- Eu e o xerife, enquanto estávamos nas buscas pelo Will e os segredos na companhia de energia, fomos à casa de uma mulher que teve a filha roubada pelo governo, a menina havia nascido com poderes... bem, você sabe. Não há muita gente por aí como a Eleven. Descobrir que era ela a tal filha roubada para ser experimento do governo foi fácil.

Mike suspirou. Eleven foi usada a vida toda, nunca tinha sido amada de verdade, usada como arma para destruir os soviéticos, e, ainda por cima, forçaram tanto seus limites que ela acabou abrindo um portal para o mundo invertido. Agora tudo parecia se encaixar.

No outro dia, após a escola, ele foi vê-la. Deixaram-no entrar na sala e ele segurou a mão dela com carinho:

\- Eu não sei se você pode me ouvir agora... mas eu sei que você é só uma garota, El. Você só precisa de amor. Ninguém mais vai te machucar.

Ela piscou os olhos de repente, abrindo-os:

\- Mike?

\- Hey...- ele sorriu. – Você tá melhor?

\- O Demogorgon...- ele gemeu baixinho.

\- Psiu... tá tudo bem. – ele segurou sua mão mais firme. – Onde você estava, El?

\- No Mundo Invertido. – ela articulou. – Demogorgon.

-Você... você ficou presa lá?

\- Sim. Muito frio. Muito medo.

\- Mas agora eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado, El.- ele falou com toda a sinceridade, com todo o ardor.

Ela afasta-se e dá espaço para que ele fique ali, ao seu lado.

 _Céus, ele não quer ficar nunca mais longe dela._

3- _**Take On Me**_

 _We're talking away_

 _I don't know what I'm to say_

 _I'll say it anyway_

 _Today's another day to find you_

 _Shying away_

 _I'll be coming for your love, OK? (A-ha)_

(Estamos conversando à toa

Eu não sei o que dizer

Direi de qualquer maneira

Hoje é outro dia para encontrar você

Fugindo da timidez

Estarei vindo pelo seu amor, ok?)

Os pais de Mike concordaram que El ficasse em sua casa, pelo menos por um tempo. O garoto disse, inclusive, que ela poderia ficar com seu quarto, já que ele vivia mais no porão, mesmo.

\- Está tudo bem, querida. – A mãe de Mike disse, entrando no quarto. A menina estava assustada, se exaltando com qualquer movimentação. – Eu trouxe sopa de carne e gelatina para você.

\- Obrigada.- Eleven murmurou.

Ela comeu em silêncio, até que Mike perguntou:

\- Como você se machucou tanto?

\- Eu só... lá era muito ruim. E depois, floresta. Animais. – ela não conseguia articular direito as palavras.

\- Entendi. – ele sorriu, tocando de leve no curativo que ela tinha acima da sobrancelha.

\- Eu não estou mais bonita.- ela se encolheu em meio aos travesseiros.

\- Você sempre vai ser bonita para mim, El.- ele sorri, feito um bobo, ele sabe. Ele sempre será um bobo por ela.

[...]

Era o aniversário de 13 anos de Dustin e todos iriam lá, para a casa dele. Nancy pegou várias roupas que não serviam mais nela e deu-as para Eleven, além de uma tiara para seu cabelo, que estava maior ( e ela nunca tinha percebido até então, porque sempre raspavam sua cabeça, mas seu cabelo era castanho-escuro e liso).

Mike não podia disfarçar a cara de _apaixonado_ quando viu El descer a escada da sala com um vestido azul, sapatilhas brancas, um colar de pérolas e uma tiara prateada sobre o cabelo liso, ainda muito mais curto que uma garota usaria, porém _linda_.

\- Mike. – ela disse, tocando a manga longa da camisa dele.- Você.

\- Eu o quê, El?

\- Bonito. – ela sorriu sem jeito, ficando com o rosto corado.

\- E você também. Muito bonita. Sempre.

Geralmente, a mãe de Dustin fazia todas as comidas preferidas do filho e ele e os amigos comiam e depois brincavam, mas, naquele ano, talvez por eles estarem _levemente_ mais populares na escola, havia mais gente e a sala estava decorada.

\- Esse bolo é de quê? – Lucas indagou, pronto para pegar um pedaço.

\- Chocolate e avelã. Lucas... – ele virou-se e o amigo imitou seu movimento.- Você acha que o Mike e a El estão namorando? Olha o jeito como eles ficam se olhando!

\- Hum, eu não sei... acho que sim. Eca! – disse Lucas, sacudindo os ombros.- Beijar na boca, ficar trocando os germes... isso é nojento.

\- Será que eles já se beijaram?!

\- Será que o quê? – Mike perguntou, chegando perto da mesa e vendo os amigos muito concentrados em uma conversa reservada.

\- Nada. Nada. – Dustin disfarçou, abrindo seu sorriso banguela.

O pai de Dustin surgiu na sala com uma máquina de fotografia e começou a tirar fotos de todos. Depois, os garotos pediram para ficar com ela e ele deixou, desde que tivessem cuidado, porque era caríssima.

\- El... você quer tirar uma foto comigo? – Mike indagou, tímido. Ele, Will, Lucas, Dustin e Eleven já tinham tirado fotos juntos, mas ele queria apenas uma com ela.

E eles saíram na foto sorrindo meio sem jeito, olhando um pro outro, com uma das mãos do garoto repousando meio hesitante na cintura dela.

\- Eu juro que nunca vou ficar com essa olhar de peixe morto quando olhar para uma garota. – Dustin balançou a cabeça, rindo.

4\. _**Boys don't cry**_

 _I would tell you that I loved you_

 _If I thought that you would stay_

 _But I know that it's no use_

 _That you've already gone away (The Cure)_

(Eu diria a você que te amava

Se achasse que você ficaria

Mas eu sei que é inútil

E você foi embora)

Tudo aconteceu novamente.

Luzes piscando. Monstros à espreita. Will era uma espécie de parasita e mais fendas para o Mundo Invertido apareceram.

\- El! – Mike gritou, porque ela teve que retorcer um portão de ferro e WOW, ela parecia filha do Magneto ou coisa assim, ele até ficaria espantado, se, _de novo,_ ela não estivesse tendo que se sacrificar para salvar os outros.

\- Não, Mike! – ela chorou, caindo no chão. – Eu sou uma arma. Eu não sou segura.

\- Você é só uma garota, El! – ele insistiu. – Você não é obrigada a passar por tudo aquilo de novo!

\- Quem pode defender vocês?

\- Eu só quero você aqui!

Mas um novo monstro mais forte avançava, e dessa vez, ela não sumiu, mas caiu extremamente desfalecida nos braços do garoto.

[...]

\- Uma organização secreta do governo quer levá-la, Mike.- o xerife Hooper disse.

\- Não! Eles vão fazer coisas horríveis com ela de novo! – ele berrou, cansado, angustiado.

\- Mike, ela precisa! – sua irmã insistiu.- Ela tem poderes gigantescos, que eles vão ensiná-la a controlar!

\- É como... como a escola do professor Xavier? – ele balbuciou. – Sabe, dos X-men?

O delegado piscou os olhos:

\- Bem, acho que é. Olha, Michael, eles são de uma divisão ultrassecreta da CIA. Eles não estão ligados ao dr. Brenner, e há alguns outros jovens com poderes parecidos aos dela.

Quando Mike entrou no quarto em que novamente El estava internada, ela já sabia que uma nova agência secreta queria levá-la:

\- Você quer ir? – ele simplesmente perguntou.

\- Meus poderes, Mike. Eu preciso controlar meus poderes.

\- Você é como a Jean Grey, eu sei. Mas você vai embora de novo, El. – ele tentou disfarçar, mas sua voz saiu embargada.

\- Mas você vai saber onde eu estou.

\- Se você não tivesse esses poderes... você não deixaria que nada separasse a gente?

\- Não. Eu sempre quis ficar. – ela disse, baixo, triste.- Mas eu não posso. Não assim, Mike.

Ele sabia que não, mas ele queria que sim. Ela tinha poderes telecinéticos incríveis, que ela deveria aprender a usar. Ele sabia que com apenas um grito de raiva El poderia mandar aquela cidade pelos ares. Mas ele não queria perdê-la.

\- El... eu amo você. – ele sentou na frente dela, pegou as mãos da garota nas suas e se aproximou de seu rosto.

\- Amo você... também.- ela repetiu, fechando os olhos, e Mike pressionou com carinho seus lábios nos dela.

5\. _**Every breath you take**_

 _Every breath you take_

 _Every move you make_

 _Every bond you break_

 _Every step you take_

 _I'll be watching you (The Police)_

"Cada suspiro que você der

Cada movimento que você fizer

Cada laço que você quebrar

Cada passo que você pisar

Eu estarei te observando"

Nancy concordou em levá-lo até à agência na qual Eleven estaria. Na verdade, parecia uma escola interna normal, não era nada parecido com o lugar onde ela vivia. Estava frio, nevando, mas ele tinha levado vários presentes que os amigos tinham mandado, e ele queria muito vê-la. _De verdade_.

\- Mike? – ela indagou, chegando perto dele no pátio.

\- El. – ele sorriu. – Seu cabelo.

Ela já tinha o cabelo maior, liso, um pouco abaixo das orelhas, e estava muito mais bela do que ele lembrava. Estava com roupas novas, bonitas, e parecia mais confiante.

\- Você está mais alto. – ela comentou.

\- E você falando melhor.

\- Eu estudo aqui. Aprendi a ler. Leio quadrinhos, livros... aprendi a escrever.

\- Eu trouxe presentes para você, olha. – ele abriu a mochila. Passaram uns minutos apenas observando os presentes, sorrindo, conversando com os rostos quase colados.

\- Sabe, eu sinto sua falta. – ele confessou. – Eu nunca gostei de outra garota na escola... eu ainda gosto muito de você.

Mike não sabia de onde esta torrente havia saído, mas ele precisava dizer, fazer com que ela soubesse.

\- Eu também. Eu não sei como chamar isso, mas... quando eu vejo você, eu fico feliz. Meu coração bate rápido, eu fico melhor. – ela disse. – Isso é _amor_?

\- Acho que sim. – ele sorriu. – Eu também sinto isso por você. Desde quando a gente te achou debaixo de chuva, quando procurava o Will.

Então ele parou, observando ao redor:

\- Agora eu me lembro... nós nunca fomos ao baile de neve. Você quer dançar na neve comigo agora?

\- Agora? – ela riu. – Eu... nem sei. Dançar. – hesitou.

\- Eu também não sei muito, mas é mais ou menos assim.

Ele pegou a mão dela, encostando os corpos dos dois. Eleven encostou a cabeça no ombro de Mike e eles ficaram deslizando, enquanto um pouco de neve caía.

\- Você sempre vai gostar de mim? – ela perguntou, olhando fundo nos olhos dele.

\- Sempre. – ele sorriu feito um bobo, porque era assim que ela o deixava, e, lentamente, suas bocas se uniram em mais um beijo puro e doce.


End file.
